


Love and Lust Between Trainers

by fsf99



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, Love and Lust Series, Multi, Series, Threesome - F/F/F, Triple Kiss, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, upside down kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsf99/pseuds/fsf99
Summary: Pasio, a haven for new types of Pokemon battles. Many trainers from all over the world have come to show off their strength and abilities, and some of the more adult Trainers might seek other ways to fill their time, especially of the lewd variety.(All characters are considered to be at least 18)
Relationships: Karen/Clair/Lorelei
Kudos: 3





	Love and Lust Between Trainers

**Author's Note:**

> A new year means a new series! Pokemon Masters EX might have had a rough launch, but it's another one of those "bring together people from the entire series" ideas that I just love. I hope you enjoy this new venture!

As a general rule, trainers and their pokemon on Pasio rarely went anywhere without each other. Billed as a paradise where pokemon and trainers could coexist and have fun with other sync pairs, the large artificial island was host to a multitude of scenic locations, many so beautiful that it made one forget that the entire location was man made, rather than naturally forming. Pokemon and trainers didn’t need to be separated by a Pokeball, and so made their ways around the island practically hand in hand, at least for those pokemon that had hands to begin with. It was really a paradise for them, one that every trainer was eager to partake in and enjoy. 

Some areas, of course, were not usually frequented by trainers and Pokemon together. These were places that gave a little more privacy than usual, and included personal quarters, rest areas, and bathrooms. There were some trainers that still preferred to keep their Pokemon in their Pokeballs outside of these places, but it was a generally accepted fact that all trainers kept their partner Pokemon away from these areas, or at least put away.

One of these areas was the Pasio hot springs, a large complex of traditional styled onsens meant for trainers to relax and recuperate, enjoying themselves in the warm waters with or without company. There were large, public hot spring areas separated by gender, but there were also a fair amount of private areas that could be enjoyed by a few people at a time, with complete privacy once the doors were closed. Pasio’s builders truly spared no expense here, just as they didn’t leave anything to chance with the rest of the artificial island. 

Currently, in one of these private hot spring areas, a blue-haired woman was relaxing herself in the warm waters. Clair, the Dragon-type trainer from Blackthorn City, had her eyes closed and head tilted back onto the side of the pool, her arms up on the ledge on either side of her. The water of the hot springs was opaque enough that it was difficult to see anything below the surface of the water, and the waterline was just at the top half of her breasts, which were gently floating.

“Mmm...that hits the spot.” Clair smiled, talking to nobody, as she felt the warmth of the water exfoliate her pores. Since coming to Pasio, she had sought to prove herself as a strong trainer with Kingdra at her side, challenging as many people as possible and accepting every Pokemon battle that came her way. She couldn’t think of any other way she would prove herself to her cousin Lance, one of the few people that had beaten her in battle, than to continue to gain victory during this competition. She had found herself a good team of three, and they had won enough battles so far that she was confident a small dip into the hot springs wouldn’t hurt their winning spree.

“Sorry you can’t be in here, Kingdra,” Clair said, looking to the side where her sync pair’s Pokeball sat atop her towel, “But hopefully you can feel the warmth of the water from there.” Not that she had genuinely considered bringing Kingdra out, of course. A Pokemon as big as it was would overflow the pool and potentially Hydro Pump all of the water away. She definitely didn’t want to explain herself to those that ran the hot springs, and she definitely didn’t want to earn the ire of that Prince Lear. Sometimes she couldn’t stand the constant badgering of that young man, especially when he proclaimed himself the best trainer in existence with little evidence. That was her job.

“Oh, look what we have here.” A familiar woman’s voice came from behind Clair. “Mind if we give you some company?” Clair frowned, disliking the intrusion, and kept her eyes closed as she felt the water on either side of her move, signalling that two people had entered the hot springs pool. Although Clair would have really preferred to not be disturbed by anyone, she recognized the voice and could hazard a guess as to who the other person could be. Slowly she opened her eyes, lifting her head and confirming her guess.

“Hello, Clair,” came the voice from her right. Karen, the Elite Four member from the Indigo League, rested herself against the wall of the hot spring in a similar way to Clair, the water coming up to just above her nipples. She had her typical mischievous look on her face as she greeted Clair, and her normally wavy hair was starting to straighten up from the steam.

“We figured you wouldn’t mind the company.” Clair turned her head to the other side, coming face-to-face with Lorelei, the red-haired Elite Four member from Kanto. Lorelei had forgone her glasses, leaving them behind with her clothing so that they wouldn’t perpetually fog up. She dipped a little further into the water, sighing contently as the waterline came up to her neck.

“Oh, not at all,” Clair lied, hoping she wasn’t being obvious about her dismay, “We’re a team, after all, it’s not like we can’t have these...bonding activities.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Karen waded out into the pool, using her arms to pull herself through the water. Clair watched as her black hair floated out in strings, thinking about how its color reflected the Pokemon types that she loved. “I do just adore these hot springs. I’ve considered having my own back home, but Houndoom hates going into water.”

“Unsurprising, considering its fire typing.” Lorelei, ever the calculating one, stretched her arms above her head, causing her bust to rise a little bit and almost breach the water. Clair’s wandering eyes took a peek down there, then quickly moved away. She wouldn’t admit her wandering gaze to her teammates, after all. What would they think if the so-called unbeatable leader of their trio was engaging in such sordid activities? For shame.

“Have you two been training hard?” She decided to ask them, bringing her arms off of the side of the hot spring and into the warm water at her sides. “The PCL isn’t going to wait for us, you know. We need to be sure that we can take victory whenever we can.”

“Don’t be such a worrywort, Clair.” Karen continued to float, moving around in the water with the ripples following her every move. Only her head was above the water at this point, and she seemed to be treating the hot springs more like a pool than a place to sit and relax. “You have to remember that even if we lose, the point of coming to Pasio is to entertain ourselves and find strong trainers to battle against. And so far, I’ve seen plenty of willing contenders.” She topped off that sentence with her typical mischievous tone, as if she was looking for prey to feast upon.

“That being said,'' Lorelei added, undoing her hair and letting the orange locks fall from a small bob on her head to the loose strands around her shoulders, “Yes, we have been training. It’s quite exciting to have so many people to battle against at basically any moment we wish. Karen and I had a rousing battle against a couple of Rangers in the town square. Their Pokemon were tough, but in the end their Oranguru and Leavanny were no match for Lapras and Houndoom.” Clair thought about it, and she was right. Oranguru’s typing put it at a disadvantage against Houndoom, and just a few hits from Lapras’s ice beam would make that Leavanny faint. She was glad that her teammates were smart and tactically sound, as well as beautiful to look at.

….wait, where did that last thought come from?

“Say, Clair,” Karen said once more, wading back towards the Dragon trainer. Clair gulped, surmising that the other woman had seen the strange look on her face along with the redness of her cheeks. “You’ve been to these springs before, haven’t you?” 

“These?” Clair responded curtly, before clearing her throat. “I mean...these specifically? Not that I recall...not this hot spring exactly, perhaps I’ve been to the shared ones...that sounds more familiar.” Karen had approached her more, and soon Clair felt the movement of the water as it was pushed up by Karen’s own body. Speaking of her body, the Elite Four member rose up out of the water just a little, and Clair could just barely see the redness of Karen’s nipples poking up from the water’s surface. She realized that her eyes were lingering, and so she quickly brought them back up, only to be met with a much more...sultry gaze. Clair felt the warmth in her face and a heat growing in her loins. How could she not, with such a beauty in front of her like that.

“Lorelei and I have been here before, actually.” Karen moved away from Clair, causing the dragon trainer to let out a breath she wasn’t aware she’d been holding. “Well, to tell the truth, I had come here and she had stumbled onto me...and goodness, was it entertaining.” Lorelei rolled her eyes and moved her hair out of her face as Karen went to sit beside her. From her position, Clair could see both of them clearly, as the pool’s curvature was angled enough. She was also able to clearly see Karen snake her arm around Lorelei’s waist, the woman leaning in to press her lips against the redhead’s neck. Lorelei sighed with a smile on her face, shifting around in the water.

“A bit bold of you two to do that in front of me, no?” Clair asked, trying to hide the surprise in her voice. “I know this is a private bath, but still…”

“Don’t worry so much, Clair,” Lorelei responded, as Karen’s other hand started to move and squeeze her breast, “If anything, you can just stay there and pretend we’re not even here.”

“Or you can watch,” Karen giggled, pulling away from Lorelei and looking back at their team leader. “Or better yet...you could join us. Consider it a much better way of forming close bonds between our team members.”

“I’ll...consider it.” Clair didn’t know why she phrased it like that, but she still felt that this couldn’t possibly be the time or place to do such things. Neither of the two women seemed to mind, however, especially once Karen brought her head back up to Lorelei’s, the two women’s hands now sliding over the other’s thighs. At least, Clair assumed that’s where they were, as the water was still too opaque to tell. Their faces came close together, lips barely touching, as the hands not currently below the water now went up to massage a breast each. Lorelei was lifting up Karen’s breast in her hand, as if to test the weight, while Karen’s hand squeezed the soft mound of flesh, Lorelei’s nipple being caught between her fingers.

“Still as soft as ever, I see,” Karen said, closing the gap before Lorelei could reply. The two women shared a heart-stopping kiss, their lips pressed against each other while their hands gently moved on the spots they had claimed. Clair couldn’t take her eyes off of them, watching as they broke the kiss and came back to it over and over, heads staying close together to minimize the time their lips spent apart. She could even see their tongues sticking slightly out of their mouths between their kisses, the tips rubbing against each other and soon sliding into each other’s mouths. Soon the moans got louder, and Clair felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

The water around Lorelei shifted as she moved her body, placing both of her hands on Karen’s shoulders as she moved to straddle her lap. The two women’s lips slowly came back together, and Clair was treated to the view of Lorelei’s arms wrapping around Karen’s head, hands sliding into her black hair and coursing her fingers through it. Karen, meanwhile, slid her hands up and down Lorelei’s back, both women moaning into their kiss. Their moans sounded exaggerated, and Clair could guess that it was because of their previous invitation. She still tried to control herself, the heat of the water not helping much with her red and warm face. She tried to look away, but her eyes always came back to the two nude ladies locked in a kiss, with the occasional wet smacking noise of tongues sliding in and out of their mouths. Truly, they had done this plenty of times before, and somehow she hadn’t been privy to any of it.

“Oh, your mouth is always so yummy,” Karen sighed, her hands moving down Lorelei’s back to handle her rear, “It’s as if I can taste your strength on it...the strength of another Elite Four member.”

“And your hands are so rough,” Lorelei chuckled, giving a small “ooh!” as Karen’s fingers dug into her rear, “But your body is so soft, and I adore feeling it.”

“One can be equal parts strong and beautiful,” The dark-type trainer replied, saying one word at a time in the spaces between kissing her partner, “You and I can be proof of that...as can a certain someone else.”

“I’m not listening,” Clair chided, still trying to look away. “At least, not yet.” This second sentence was said under her breath, quietly enough that the two women engaged in their passionate make out wouldn’t hear her. Lorelei’s hands went to hold Karen’s breasts, squeezing and moving the large mounds in the middle of their kiss. Saliva was gathering on both of their chins, now dripping down onto their collarbones and sliding into their respective cleavages. Neither of them cared, as the water they were currently in could easily wash any additional fluids away, but the extra sheen caused by it was shining enough that Clair took more notice, her eyes going to the area between the two.

“You two are...quite passionate about this.” Clair felt the heat rising in her core, and knew that she was getting easily aroused from this display. She bit her lip, sneakily moving a hand down into the water and between her legs. While Lorelei shifted a little, moving her legs to either side of Karen’s thighs so that the latter could pull her closer, Clair’s fingers started to tease her own entrance. She felt a sudden shiver as she touched herself, her fingertips gliding over her lower lips and rubbing her clit gently. She couldn’t remember the last time she had let herself do this; all her time on Pasio had been spent battling and working to prove her strength. Yet now, perhaps she could find a way to release all of this pent-up energy, and lucky for her there were two beautiful women raring to help her out. Still, she couldn’t just give in. Her image demanded that she play the part of one with a strong will. She wasn’t going to join on their terms, she wanted to do so on her own.

Karen had shifted her mouth away from Lorelei’s lips, now kissing down the other trainer’s neck and onto her breast. Lorelei sighed, letting her head rest backwards as Karen’s lips latched onto her nipple. Both of Karen’s hands gave the other woman’s rear a squeeze, before one of her hands slid around to her front. While Clair was busy discreetly sliding two fingers inside of herself, watching the erotic sight, Karen was pushing her own fingers inside of Lorelei, her mouth and hand creating two different avenues for pleasure within the ice-type trainer. Lorelei let out some throaty moans, the noises escaping out of the roofless hot springs. If someone were going by, they would have definitely heard her, and would absolutely continue to hear considering how much both women were moaning. Not like they cared, clearly. At least Clair had the good decency to stay a little bit quiet.

“Are you sure you’re not interested, Clair?” Lorelei gasped, looking back at the woman off by herself. Clair’s hand froze inside of herself, making sure that it made no movement and Lorelei couldn’t see what she had just been doing. 

“I said I’ll think about it,” she replied dejectedly. Lorelei shrugged, then bit her lip as Karen’s two fingers became three, all of them rubbing around and curling inside her. Karen’s thumb rubbed at Lorelei’s clit, massaging the sensitive nub as her fingers hit the right spots to make Lorelei’s moans even more obvious. Perhaps Karen had finally considered the other people in the area, Clair thought, as her mouth moved off of Lorelei’s nipple and crashed onto her lips, using her free hand to hold the woman’s red hair. Even though she was still moaning pretty loudly, the muffled noises were held in by Karen’s lips, where both women’s tongues were pushing, sliding, and wiggling around against each other. Clair bit her lip, knowing they wouldn’t see her due to their eyes being closed. How she was so, so ready to taste those lips for herself…

Lorelei decided that she wasn’t going to be the only one being pleasured there. One of her own hands went down between Karen’s legs underneath the water, and a sudden jolt from Karen let Clair know that the fingers had reached their destination. Now both of them were moaning louder, hands focused on each other’s heads and entrances. Lorelei, as she was sitting on top of Karen’s lap, had her breasts somewhat resting on top of Karen’s, but now both busts were pressed against each other, looking less like spheres and more like ovals. Both of them were bucking their hips, trying to get more from their fingers in each other. Their kiss broke off for a second, letting both women look into each other’s eyes with an open-mouthed smile and several trails of saliva between them, before smashing their lips together again, slurping each other’s tongues. Clair brought her other hand down, now visibly panting as she kept her fingers inside herself with her left hand while massaging her clit with her right. 

This entire time, Clair was attempting to predict who would make the other cum first. Would it be Karen to Lorelei, the strong beauty that always got her way dominating the ice-type user, or Lorelei to Karen, the smart and calculating Elite Four member knowing just where to touch to make her lover go through the throes of pleasure? At the rate they were going, Clair wouldn’t have been surprised if she was the one to cum first, and with the frothy water surrounding the pair of them she wondered if they might all be in need of some cold water to drink so that nobody passed out. She’d had enough experiences of overheating in other hot springs to know the potential dangers, but she’d never considered they would be caused by something like this.

“Mmm, are you going to cum yet?” Karen asked as the pair’s kiss broke, “I can feel that you want to, no?”

“Maybe I do,” Lorelei sighed, planting a series of kisses on Karen’s cheek, “But I think I’m going to make you finish first.” Clair wondered how they were able to keep up this banter after such a passionate display.

“What if we finish up together?” Karen smirked, her fingers driving into Lorelei faster, making her speed up her own fingers in turn. “Then we can see if Clair is still interested or not.”

Lorelei didn’t verbally respond this time, instead smiling, nodding, and sticking her tongue out of her mouth. Karen stuck her tongue out as well, and both women pressed their tongues against the other’s, laying them flat against each other and letting their moans sound out as their fingers went wild. The dragon-type trainer had her fingers working inside of herself, keeping her mouth shut to suppress her own moans, which might not have been necessary considering the cacophony of pleasure emanating from the pair beside her. Each of the two women had a hand gripping something soft on the other, with the other hand pumping in and out of the other’s entrance. The opaque water around them got a little cloudier with their sexual juices, to the point that the green was starting to get lighter in color.

Unsurprisingly, or at least unsurprisingly to Clair, Lorelei was the first to go through the throes of climax. The ice-type trainer broke the kiss with a gasp, arching herself backwards and moaning to the sky. Karen took the opportunity to kiss Lorelei’s breasts and up to her neck, pausing to leave some kisses on her collarbone. Her fingers were still moving inside the redhead, albeit a little bit slower to let her calmly ride out her orgasm. Karen focused more on Lorelei’s clit, her thumb rubbing the nub in gentle circles, as if she were winding down her passionate sensations. 

“I think you moaned louder this time,” Karen noted with a chuckle, removing her fingers from Lorelei and washing them off in the waters of the hot spring, “That, or there’s a better echo in here today.”

“It was definitely louder,” Lorelei confirmed, bringing herself back up and giving Karen a quick kiss on the lips again, “Now, I think I need to finish you off before anything else.” Karen took a quick look at Clair, who was seemingly still disinterested, and turned back to Lorelei, nodding and gently pushing the other woman off. The sultry Elite Four member shifted herself out of the water, hopping up onto the ledge of the hot spring pool and spreading her legs open. Even as Lorelei moved forward, putting one hand on each of Karen’s gorgeous looking thighs, Clair was sneakily taking a peek at the sight before her. The sight of Karen’s lower lips, glistening from a mixture of hot springs water and her own climax fluids, made her want to go over and beg to join. It took a lot of willpower to stay strong and stand back, and she made sure that the hand currently inside of herself didn’t go fast enough to either disturb the water or show her arm moving too much above the surface.

Karen’s moans were soon to start again, the woman using her left hand to prop herself up while her right hand came up to the top of Lorelei’s head, waving its way through the redhead’s soaking wet locks. Lorelei had her eyesight fixated on Karen’s face, while her tongue was lapping at the folds before her. She tested the waters, so to speak, by keeping her tongue alternating between Karen’s clit and her entrance, but soon closed her eyes and delved deeper. Clair saw Karen’s thighs get squished by Lorelei’s fingers, the woman’s grip indicative of her efforts. Karen’s hand gripped Lorelei’s hair, and her in-control attitude was dashed as she threw it away to feel the overwhelming pleasure. Lorelei’s fingers had done their job beforehand, and now Karen was an easy target for climax.

Lorelei’s tongue licked around Karen’s inside, flicking around and curling to find the spots that she knew the woman seated above her would enjoy the most. Within no time at all, Karen was also hitting her climax, her thighs suddenly clamping around Lorelei’s head while she bit her lip, her moans somewhat quieter than Lorelei’s but still loud enough to echo throughout the steamy area. Clair could just barely see the top of Lorelei’s red hair above Karen’s thighs, and soon those thighs separated, leaving Lorelei looking up at Karen with her mouth open, lips shiny with Karen’s cum. Clair bit her lip as Karen held Lorelei’s chin with her hand, bringing the woman up slowly and pulling her into a kiss, their wet naked bodies rubbing against each other, breasts squishing together, cum-covered lips mashing closely, and arms wrapped around each other. 

It was too much for Clair to hold in.

Clair finally let out her own moans, louder than either of the two women beside her. Both Lorelei and Karen, still wrapped in each other’s arms, watched as Clair rested back against the edge of the pool, her rapid fingering causing her climax to spurt into the waters by her crotch. Having held herself in so much meant that Clair was struck by a very hard-hitting orgasm, one that now left her panting and trying to recover her breath. The two women smiled, then released each other to wade over, Karen hopping back into the water. Both women took up a spot on either side of Clair, Lorelei on her left and Karen on her right. They both didn’t have to say a word, immediately pushing themselves up against the dragon-type user and softly leaving kisses on either side of her neck. 

“I figured you’d be interested,” Karen chuckled, kissing up Clair’s neck and sliding one hand down under the water to hold and squeeze Clair’s right breast. “But doing that by yourself? You know we’re a team, right? We should do everything, and I mean everything, together.”

“I know, I know,” Clair sighed, sliding her own arms around both of the women’s waists, “I’ve just never been the best at actively participating with others...especially when I’m trying to be the best I can be.”

“Well, no need to worry about that here,” Lorelei added, her lips going down to lick Clair’s collarbone, “After all, we’re all winners in this kind of battle.” Clair couldn’t help but giggle, pulling both women closer and letting their slick, wet bodies rub up against each other. She felt their busts press against their own, enjoying the softness, and turned her head just as Karen kissed up to her cheek to capture her lips in a kiss. Their tongues immediately pushed together, letting their saliva mix as their faces moved closer. Karen’s hand on Clair’s breast started to pinch her nipple, moving the breast in a circular massage movement. It was as if Clair was being tended to by the two other women, something that she wasn’t exactly opposed to. Already she was enjoying the feeling of Karen’s tongue, as well as her soft body pressed up against hers.

Clair yelped suddenly into Karen’s lips as Lorelei’s hand slid down her body, two fingers teasing her crotch. Lorelei rubbed around Clair’s clit, pushing her middle finger inside of the woman while caressing the sensitive nub. Clair’s moans were muffled by Karen’s lips, and the sultry woman wasn’t about to stop, instead pressing more against Clair and letting her own moans mix with hers. Their lips slid against each other, opening and closing ever so slightly as their tongues met over and over. While Karen still had her hand on Clair’s breast, continuing to squeeze and weigh it, her other hand went to Clair’s head, pushing her fingers through her blue hair and pulling her head more towards herself. 

“You two seem to be enjoying yourselves,” Lorelei commented, two of her fingers now pushing in and out of the dragon-type trainer. Clair chuckled at that retort, breaking away from Karen’s lips and turning her head with a smile. Lorelei looked up at her, claiming Clair’s lips in her own kiss while Karen took the opportunity to lower her head, taking Clair’s breast that she had just been caressing and putting her mouth on the nipple. Lorelei’s kiss was softer than Karen’s, more eager to share the movements, but it came with the added bonus of Karen’s climax still on Lorelei’s mouth. Clair eagerly pushed her tongue through the other woman’s lips, moaning as she savored the hints of taste still present. Lorelei moaned back, sliding her own tongue past Clair’s and into her mouth. Her fingers curled inside of her, now rubbing Clair’s clit with her thumb. There was little chance that Clair would stop moaning any time soon, not that she wanted to stop.

“Could I get in on this?” Karen asked, her lips making a pop sound as she detached from Clair’s breast, looking up at the kissing pair. Lorelei and Clair ended their makeout, and Lorelei, with a hum in her throat, leaned in and closed her eyes, giving Karen another kiss. Clair watched them kiss right in front of her face, still feeling Lorelei’s hand working down at her crotch, and slid her own hands up their backs, pulling them closer once again. As Karen and Lorelei both put a hand on Clair’s back, the dragon-type trainer took the next step in their team bonding exercise, and pushed herself into their kiss. Three pairs of lips pressed against each other, cheeks squished together and eyes shut tight as the three gorgeous women shared a passionate three-way makeout. Their lips only barely connected with anyone else’s, mostly affecting the sides of their mouths, and soon they opted to simply use their tongues, flicking and licking each other’s with abandon. 

“I think we should have done this earlier,” Karen commented as her tongue slid under Clair’s and over Lorelei’s, “It’s much more fun when it’s the three of us.”

“I’m going to agree with you,” Clair sighed, her hands going from the backs of the two women to squeeze their rears, still mashing her lips against both of theirs at once, “I think we can be the best team in this entire competition...especially if we get more special training.”

“The best team in any region, if we’re strong enough.” Lorelei pulled away from the messy kiss, letting Clair and Karen focus their attentions on each other again. The redhead slid down further into the water, spreading Clair’s legs as she slowly continued to finger her. She took a breath and plunged under the water, and soon Clair’s body was rocked by shivers, feeling Lorelei’s tongue push up against her clit while her fingers continued to pump. Karen took the opportunity to shove her tongue further into Clair’s mouth, making the dragon trainer almost choke on her own saliva. Karen moved around, now kneeling on the underwater ledge next to Clair and pushing her tongue more into her mouth, her hands grabbing and squeezing her breasts. Clair was overwhelmed from two angles, especially as Lorelei continuously came back up for air, took a few seconds, then plunged back under the water to continue licking at Clair’s entrance. Her fingers didn’t slow down, either, and Clair had to put one hand around Karen’s hips and one hand pressed onto the edge of the pool to stabilize herself, as Lorelei’s digits ravaged her lower lips. 

“Even someone as strong as you should give themselves time one the bottom,” Karen chuckled, breaking away from Clair’s lips for a little. The blue-haired woman was panting, tongue sticking out her mouth as she looked up at Karen. The Elite 4 member smirked, pushing her hair back before giving Clair another kiss, this one more gentle and much better for Clair to actually have some breath while doing it. The splashing of water between her legs from Lorelei continually coming up and down was getting frustrating, though, and once the redhead had come back up for air, Karen leaned down and put a hand on her shoulder.

“I think we should be out of the water for a bit,” she suggested, “Clair, how do you feel about laying down on a bench for us?”

Clair, at this point, was feeling a lot more exhausted than she expected. She barely registered getting out of the warm water and moving to the nearby lounge chair, but soon she felt herself laying back on the plastic furniture, her long legs hanging off the end. Karen decided to take Lorelei’s place, kneeling down at the end of the chair and once more spreading Clair’s legs. This time, however, Clair used her thighs to hold on to Karen’s head, something that became a lot less voluntary when Karen’s tongue was pushing inside of her, making her moan the loudest yet.

“K-Karen,” Clair gasped out, “L-Lorelei...you two really are amazing teammates…”

“We’re glad you think so,” Lorelei chuckled, currently stroking Clair’s head at the other end of the lounge chair. After watching Karen continue to eat Clair out, Lorelei leaned down over Clair’s head, giving her an upside down kiss. She stuck her tongue out and waited for Clair to do the same, before sliding it into the resting woman’s mouth. Both of them moaned as they licked through each other’s mouth, passionately kissing in a style that Clair had heard called the “Upside-Down Kalosian”. Their lips sealed together occasionally, before continuing their open-mouthed makeout, Karen still focusing her tongue inside and all around Clair’s inner walls.

“You two look delicious up there,” Karen said, taking her tongue away from Clair’s entrance and focusing on her clit for some time, pressing her tongue flat against it and moving it in circles. Lorelei, meanwhile, ended the kiss with Clair, disconnecting with a trail of spit and a disappointed whine from the other woman. However, she moved forward a little, and Clair found herself facing Lorelei’s breasts in front of her face, as the redhead went to put her mouth on Clair’s own chest. Both women were now sucking on each other’s nipples, Clair’s moans exponentially louder than Lorelei’s.

Karen figured that Clair, after all this pleasure, couldn’t possibly last much longer. Her thoughts were made true when, just a few minutes later, She felt Clair’s legs clamp around her head. Karen took the full brunt of Clair’s climax, feeling the woman squeeze tight, tasting her maximum arousal, and definitely hearing her powerful squeal of pleasure, muffled of course by Lorelei’s soft breast in her mouth. 

“Glad we broke you out of that shell,” Lorelei chuckled, letting Clair continue to suck on her breast, “It was getting repetitive, just me and Karen.”

“But it was still good, no?” Karen chuckled, letting Clair’s legs fall off of her shoulders. She walked up next to the two, giving Lorelei a kiss and sharing Clair’s taste with her tongue. Lorelei also stood, leaving the gym leader gasping for breath on her back, staring as her two partners kissed. Karen and Lorelei paused, then smiled down at Clair, and soon the three were locked in another triple kiss, their tongues lovingly sliding against each other and their naked bodies squished together. Clair was perfectly happy to stay like that, but a sudden headache gave her other ideas.

“I should go drink some water,” she panted, even as the two other women continue to kiss, “And…maybe cool off after that.”

“Good idea,” Karen agreed, giving Clair one last parting kiss, “We should be more than ready for our battle match tomorrow.”

“Yeah...wait, tomorrow?” Clair suddenly bolted up, with Karen and Lorelei moving aside, confused expressions on their faces. They watched as Clair leapt onto her feet, grabbing a towel and quickly wrapping it around her body. “If our match is tomorrow, then we absolutely have to train more! Come on, I’m going to shower and get dressed, I’ll meet you at the town square in an hour!” Before her teammates could say anything, Clair was out the door, leaving them somewhat confused.

“I suppose she’s still anxious to prove herself,” Lorelei sighed, “We should follow her.”

“Agreed,” Karen said as she stood up, stretching her arms, “But still, this was quite fun. I sure hope she doesn’t object to doing it again.”

“After that stunt you wanted to pull?” Lorelei smirked, giving Karen’s rear a playful smack as she walked past her, “I think she’ll definitely be willing.”

Karen smirked back, licking her lips. “I’ll be right behind you,” she told Lorelei, as she went to find her towel. This place may have been amazing for Pokemon battling, but Karen knew that there would be plenty of adults here that wanted a different form of release, herself included. Two more lovely ladies for her to enjoy? Pasio was going to be a lot of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm real glad I managed to post this before January ended! I'm hoping to start writing a lot more now that I've regained some motivation and have had help from others. This series will only include characters confirmed to be or reasonably believed to be adults, aka at least 18+. Sorry if you really like some of the trainers, but my word on this is final. As for including actual Pokemon...it's unlikely, but that remains to be seen. The thought of that also concerns me a little.
> 
> In any case, hope you enjoyed, and catch you later!


End file.
